Metal Gear Solid 2:sons of liberty out takes
by metal-gear-lee
Summary: This is what could have happened when they did not get it right and fluffed it up LOL. It is rated PG-13 because of it's reference to Snake's private parts LMAO and one more thing ENJOY!


*****************************************************************************************************************************  
If anyone who has already made outtakes of MGS2,just to say that I am not copying you in anyway just trying to follow the trend of comedy lol  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
The following scenes do not take any order from Metal Gear solid 2 so just a short brief word to my fellow readers and that is.......ENJOY!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
*snake goes up to the pornographic poster on the locker and phones up Otacon*  
  
Otacon:What are you doing snake?  
  
*You can see snake is heavy breathing and is very busy with his genitals*  
  
Otacon:Haven't you got enough to keep yourself busy?  
  
*you then hear the locker door close really hard*  
  
Snake:OOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Otacon:Snake are you ok?  
  
Snake:No I bloody well ain't I've got my dick caught in the door!  
  
Director:CUT!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*A guard sees Shalashaska down in the tanker holds*  
  
Gaurd:Who's there?.......oh it's you shalashaska,shouldn't you be down in the holds with Sergei Gurlukovich?  
  
*Ocelot gets out his gun and twists it around but it slips out of his hand and hits the guard in the face*  
  
Guard:Looks like you've lost your touch *starts laughing*  
  
Ocelot:GRRRR *Starts kicking him and punching him,like a pub fight*  
  
Director:Hey cut, hello is anyone listening to me I said CUT! *picks up Ocelot's revolver* Ok pack it in and no-one will get hurt,well out of the scenes anyway.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
*Raiden walks around in an enemie uniform looking for Ames*  
  
Raiden:He's gotta be around here somewhere  
  
*walks up to Ames*  
  
Raiden:Are you Ames?  
  
*ames nodds and raiden takes the black tape off of ames mouth and eyes.*  
  
Raiden: Uh OH! *Ames looks confused*  
  
Ames: what's the matter  
  
Raiden: *farts* scuse me *blushes*  
  
Ames: GOD THAT STINKS! give me back the tape *wraps it around his nose* phew thats better  
  
Director: CUT! Raiden were you eating baked beans again  
  
Raiden: *FART* erm *blushes again* well I ate them cold and uncooked but hey I was hungry!  
  
Ames: Beans beans are good for your heart the more you eat the more you fart *laughs so hard his pace maker closes down and he dies*  
  
Director: Hey that weren't mean't to happen yet!  
  
Raiden: Well beans may be good for your heart but that definetely wasn't *laughs*  
  
Director: CUT CUT CUT!!!!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
*Raiden has duelled Fatman and fatman sits down to rest,blood starts to pour from his bomb suit*  
  
Fatman: Aww I have nothing to wear to the party now.  
  
*raiden then stops the bomb and meets the ninja who gives him a cell phone* He then goes back up to fatman who is still alive because he darted him*  
  
Raiden: I just contacted the local fancy dress all they've got left is a clown costume is that ok  
  
fatman: I was only joking! *gets out of his suit and is as skinny as hell*  
  
Raiden: Oh my god it's stickman  
  
fatman:Ok I hid it away I don't wanna seem like an anorexsic freak  
  
Raiden:Don't leak anymore blood you might snap *starts laughing*  
  
Director: Hey can you stop it none of this is in the script  
  
Fatman: I HATE THE WORLD!!! ARRGGHHH *grabs Raiden's Socom Pistol and points it at his head*  
  
Director:You could have at least dyed earlier we'll have to take that take again so CUT!  
  
*BANG*  
  
Director: I might as well hire Monty Python to be the cast they'd do a better job then you lot  
  
Raiden: We are the knights that say Ni Ni Ni  
  
Director: SHUTUP  
  
Raiden:We want a SHUBBERY!!  
  
Director:CUT!!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
*raiden is next to fatman*  
  
Raiden:hmmmmmmmmmmmm *raiden looks at fatman and fatman looks back,Raiden then walks over to fatman and starts jabbing him with a stick*  
  
Fatman: *jab* OW *jab* OW *jab* OWWWW will you stop it what are you doing?  
  
Raiden:Sorry I just like popping balloons but now I've realised your not one  
  
Fatman: That's not funny, I'll get you for this *He gets out a C4 and straps it to Raiden's arse*  
  
Raiden: OH MY GOD IT'S GONNA BLOW!  
  
Fatman: DUR! you don't say!  
  
Raiden:Have you got the time fatman?  
  
Fatman: *gets out a live explosive thinking it's a clock* 3 seconds...oh shi(BOOM)  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Revolver Ocelot:Yes, king  
  
Solidus Snake: hmmmmm,I'm not sure if that gesture fits me try these.  
  
Revolver Ocelot:*reads it* you two faced son..of..a bitch  
Rat-face  
Go back to the YMCA you gay Cowboy  
Get your mostache cut you grey hairy old bastard  
Ocelot go back to the nursing home where you belong  
  
Solidus snake: shit! wrong sheet *slaps his head*  
  
Revolver Ocelot: Don't you move.  
  
Director:CUT! CAN YOU TWO STOP THE ARGUING AND GET ALONG,AND ACTUALLY READ YOUR SCRIPTS ONCE IN A WHILE!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************** 


End file.
